Amor en Silencio
by sanae-82
Summary: Comienza el curso en la Secundaria Nankatsu y el equipo de la escuela se encuentra listo para ganar su tercer título, mientras Sanae Nakazawa sigue apoyando al capítán del equipo: Tsubasa, quien al terminar el año irá a Brasil...


La idea de este fic surgió de un reencuentro por MSN que tuvimos recientemente K_ro y yo… Nos dimos cuenta que nunca hemos escrito algo juntas, así que decidimos hacer éste a partes iguales. En fin les prometemos romance, drama, comedia y algo de fútbol también xD

**Capítulo 1 (By Sanae-82)**

**Declaración de guerra**

Era el inicio del curso en la secundaria Nankatsu y 2 chicas recién transferidas eran introducidas en el salón de clases.

-Clase, les presento a las señoritas Carolina Ledesma y Berenice Mendoza ambas mexicanas quienes por causa del trabajo de sus padres han tenido que transferirse a la ciudad, sean amables con ellas-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo Berenice quien sonrió coquetamente –mi nombre es Berenice y ella es mi mejor amiga Carolina, esperamos llevarnos bien con ustedes-

-Así es mucho gusto – dijo Caro en una especie de reverencia que hizo se le cayera la diadema roja que traía puesta, lo que dejó al descubierto un mechón rojo de cabello.

-Señorita Ledesma, traer el cabello pintado no es permitido en la escuela, espero que el día de mañana haya arreglado su apariencia, tomen asiento-

Berenice se sentó al lado de un muchacho que sin perder tiempo entabló conversación con ella.

-México, eso está muy lejos ¿no?-

-Sí, así es…- dijo sin inmutarse siquiera

-Mi nombre es Mamoru Izawa, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

Por otro lado Carolina terminó al lado de Tsubasa Ohzora quien simplemente se limitó a saludar a la muchacha, a Caro le pareció bastante atractivo, exactamente como le gustaban; aunque no sabía si estaba disponible.

-oye… ¿sabes qué lugares divertidos hay por aquí?- preguntó la muchacha a Tsubasa

-Eh bueno…-

-Señores creo que podemos continuar con la clase, después pueden tratar de cortejar a las señoritas, escucharon Ohzora, Izawa-

La clase estalló en risas salvo por una muchacha de cabello color castaño quien en otro tiempo quizás hubiera estrangulado a Caro, su nombre Sanae Nakazawa.

Por la tarde era tiempo de que los aspirantes al equipo de la Secundaria Nankatsu se presentaran en el club de futbol, y entre todos ellos se encontraba Kumi; una muchacha aspirante a ser asistente del club, a quien Sanae no sabía si tomar como algo bueno o no.

Mientras Carolina y Berenice trataban de encontrar el club de fútbol.

-No entiendo porque estás aferrada a querer entrar Caro- dijo Bere –No eres muy hacendosa que digamos-

-Pero es que hay algo muy bueno ahí-

-No lo sé Caro, no presté realmente atención pero si realmente su equipo de fútbol es tan bueno quizás valga la pena verlos-

-Ya sabía yo que te iba a interesar-

Después de 1 hora llegaron a su destino pero para desgracia de Caro ya era demasiado tarde.

-Te dije Mendoza que debíamos dar vuelta a la izquierda-

-¿Me echas la culpa a mí? Si eres tú la que no puede siquiera encontrar la puerta para salir de casa en las mañanas. Además insististe en tener el mapa en tus manos cuando aparte del terrible sentido de la orientación que tienes estás enana, por eso nos perdimos Ledesma-

-Es tu culpa Mendoza, insististe en pasar al tocador y te tardaste las horas-

-Mentirosa si ni siquiera traigo maquillaje-

-Pues deberías de considerar usarlo, a ver si así se te compone la cara porque la melena de león que tienes no te ayuda en nada-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Pero en ese instante un balón golpeó a la distraída muchacha

-Jajajajajajaja te lo mereces- dijo Caro

-Lo siento- dijo el joven capitán del equipo

-Mira… -comenzó a decir Bere enojada pero en seguida cambió su tono de voz -Oh no te preocupes la culpa es mía- dijo Bere

Entonces Caro percibió el peligro, pues la histérica de su amiga no había empezado a dar patadas de ahogado o a querer golpear al susodicho.

-Gracias por ayudar a levantarme, suerte en el campeonato- le dijo Bere de una manera muy coqueta –al menos merezco saber el nombre de mi agresor- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Tsubasa Ohzora- dijo un muy apenado Tsubasa, más que nada debido a que la muchacha se había aventado una buena caída.

-Bueno luego te lo cobraré con un helado- dijo Bere –Nos vemos Tsubasa-

-Hasta luego- dijo el aludido quien regresó a seguir entrenando.

-Eso sí que no Mendoza, yo lo vi primero- dijo Caro muy firme

-Que lo hayas visto primero no significa nada, no llevas ni un día de conocerlo… ah, era por eso que querías inscribirte en el club-

-Eh bueno este…-

-Y por eso te pusiste loca…-

-Mira el punto es que lo vi primero-

-No Ledesma, esto no se trata de lo vi primero, es quien lo conquiste primero-

-No me preocupa con la melena de león que te cargas-

-Mira enana ya bájale, seamos un poco civilizadas. Dejemos que él decida-

-Bien me parece excelente- dijo Caro desafiante

La guerra estaba declarada; sin embargo, no eran las únicas en la disputa.

CONTINUARÁ

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por K_ro

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por mí

Todos los personajes de CT le pertenecen al sensei Takahashi.


End file.
